How To Be A Heartbreaker
by BrittWitt16
Summary: Ryan Moore and Sadie Bennet are a world class con artist team, charming men out of their pants as well as their wallets. Upon arriving in Beacon Hills, their next targets are pretty clear; the two awkward, sexually inexperienced and quite frankly thirsty boys with hefty sums of money coming their way. (TW AU - no supernatural. Crossover between 'The Wild Side' and 'Silhouette.')


"Names?"

"Stilinski and Lahey."

"Background?"

"Stilinski is the son of the sheriff. Mother deceased."

"Son of the sheriff? That sounds dangerous. And promising." Ryan smiled from where she laid sprawled out across the bed of their hotel room, as Sadie crossed her legs sitting in the armchair, going back to scrolling on her phone.

"Lahey's currently an orphan, his entire family bit the bullet."

"Ouch, that sucks." Ryan winced, tracing patterns in the air with her toes.

"Don't feel too sorry for the kid. He has their entire inheritance. And he's practically being raised by another one of their friends," Sadie laughed as Ryan sat up, rolling her eyes.

"Please, I don't feel sorry for anyone. _You_ taught me that. Anything else?"

"They're both on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team." Sadie glanced up from her phone, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ohh lacrosse boys? They'll be a good lay." Ryan threw herself back down onto the bed with a contented sigh as Sadie shoved the phone back into her pocket, making her way over to her suitcase.

"_Virgin_ lacrosse boys," she emphasized, digging through the various bras and shirts until she found her sunglasses. She reached over into the suitcase next to hers, tossing Ryan a pair of jeans. "Now put some pants on and let's go, before we miss them."

"_Virgins_?" Ryan whined, shimmying into her jeans before shoving her feet into her boots and trailing out the door after Sadie.

"Oh stop complaining, virgins can be pretty good." Sadie winked, pressing the lobby button in the elevator.

"Let's hope they are, for our sake."

"Besides, it just means they'll be that much easier. Virgins are always so _eager_."

"Well aren't you always the voice of reason?" Ryan teased, grabbing the sunglasses off of Sadie's head and slipping them on as the elevator doors opened. Sadie rolled her eyes as she watched Ryan scamper out, skipping through the lobby with a laugh.

"Well someone needs to keep us from being arrested," Sadie sang, snatching her sunglasses back as soon as they made their way over to their black Camry, Ryan climbing into the passenger's seat as Sadie buckled herself into the driver's seat, gunning the engine.

"Oh come on, it was _one time_, when are you gonna let it go?" Ryan's laughter was carried away by the wind, overflowing the car to the point of _wind tunnel_ classification as she rolled all of the windows down. Shoving her arm out of it, Ryan watched as her hand rode the waves of air. "Besides, we ended up getting an unforeseen bonus with those cops. Handcuffs have never been more fun."

"Oh man, I almost forgot about those cops. Mmm, you're right." Sadie laughed, letting her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she remembered the _abs_ on that one. And my god, his _hands_- "Either way, I doubt next time we'll be as lucky-"

"Oh, that was no luck. That was _all skill_." Ryan winked, a large grin plastered on her face.

"-So how about we aim for little to no complications this time, got it Fire Ant?" Sadie mocked, nudging Ryan with the arm not currently on the wheel.

"You need to loosen up a bit. Live on the wild side, Queen Bee."

After a few of their victims had come to and realized what had happened, Sadie and Ryan quickly gained press coverage, though no one knew their real identity since they were constantly on the run, a brand new person in each town.

Ryan was known as the Fire Ant, a bit of a spitfire who was all over the place. But her out of control nature was simply an act to distract you from how manipulative and dangerous she really was. The Fire Ant queens kill their mates as soon as they're done with them, their venom toxic and sometimes even deadly.

Where Ryan was the brawn, Sadie was the brains, the real ringleader of their operations. She was not only incredibly intelligent, but also a complete stunner, leaving men speechless and penniless in her wake. Queen bees used their workers for sex, disposing of them soon afterwards. Sadie's sting was a poison her victims couldn't refuse.

Ryan stretched in the seat, sticking her head out of the window and letting out a scream. Sadie followed suit, letting out a good howl as they flew down the highway. It was a bit of an old tradition they had, either after a successful conquest, or before a new one, for good luck. Once Sadie's screams had subsided into giggles, she tugged at Ryan's shirt, yanking her back inside the car.

"Besides, having no complications just makes it so _easy_. I like a challenge." Ryan made a face, barring her teeth as Sadie pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"You are like a lose canon, oh my god," Sadie chuckled, opening her door and exiting the car graceful and poised, sunglasses perfectly perched atop her head, brown curls cascading over her shoulders.

"Some guys are into that." She shrugged, hopping out herself, slightly less graceful, but with more authority. Her hair was lighter than Sadie's, and straightened out, falling below her bust. "And just a reminder," she stage whispered, circling Sadie until she was on the opposite side of her, making her way towards the school fields. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who decided to con those four frat brothers."

"Uh, I don't know if you've been keeping count, but you've conned more than one person yourself." Sadie shot her eyebrows up, waiting for Ryan to get to the point.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, falling into step with Sadie. "But not at the _same time_." Her grin was wicked, and all Sadie could do was smile triumphantly back at her.

"That was one of my prouder moments."

"I just can't believe that when they found out you were cheating on them with each other, you just suggested an orgy and they all nearly popped a boner right then and there." Ryan threw her head back as she laughed, looping an arm around Sadie's shoulders, though it was a bit of stretch with Sadie being quite a few inches taller than her.

They stealthily made their way over to the bleachers, blending in with the other students cheering as the lacrosse team did drills across the field.

"What are their numbers?" Ryan asked, leaning her head in towards Sadie's.

"Stilinski is 24, Lahey is 14," Sadie murmured, double checking her phone for the information. "Do you see them?" Their eyes scanned the field, as each gloriously toned and sweaty boy took their shots at the goal.

"Um…there!" Ryan urged, pointing towards the bench where some of the team were still putting on their equipment. The two boys sat chatting with each other, one with dark brown hair and maple colored eyes, the other one with slightly lighter, curlier hair, and eyes the color of the ocean.

"Oh, I call the blue eyed one." Ryan bit her lip, eyeing the boy up and down. Sadie rolled her eyes at her friend, but couldn't help the smile spreading onto her face. Especially when the two boys stood up. The "blue eyed one", number 14, Mr. Lahey, towered over the other players. Ryan's eyes widened, taking in all 6 feet of him. "Sadie. Sadie I take it back," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the boy as he put on his helmet, her gaze traveling down his torso to his groin, her jaw going slack.

"Finally found someone too big?" Sadie cocked an eyebrow, amusement dancing across her face.

"No. No you have to take the tall one. I'm like 5'4" Sadie, he'll murder me!"

"What happened to wanting a challenge?" Sadie grinned as Ryan scowled at her.

"I want a _challenge_, not to _suffocate on a dick_!" Ryan yelled in a hushed whisper, which was still much too loud. Sadie glanced around quickly before giving Ryan a look. "You're taller, don't you want the bigger one?!"

"It's not how much you've got. It's how you use it." Sadie pulled her sunglasses down, letting her chin fall into her hand as she watched the Stilinski boy awkwardly try and pass the ball. "I mean look at those _hands…_"

"Sadie!" Ryan whined, dropping her head into her hands.

"I think I can have some fun with this one. You get the blue eyed monster." Sadie chuckled, as Ryan made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. "No take backs." Sadie turned to her, smiling with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk for days," Ryan deadpanned, watching the boys continue their drills.

"Yeah but just think of how good that sex is gonna be."

"If it doesn't _kill_ me."

The practice paused as the team took a break, all of the boys discarding their helmets and reaching for their water bottles. Lahey panted a few times, bringing the edge of his jersey up to his face to wipe off the sweat, revealing smooth skin pulled tight over toned muscles, his biceps becoming more defined as he chugged his water bottle.

"On second thought I think I'll take my chances."

Sadie rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone and pressing record, keeping it trained on Stilinski. Sure, he was awkward. But underneath that fine layer of awkwardness, she was sure there was a body deserving of praise. And conquering the _sheriff's_ son? That feat alone was worth it. Stilinski's potential porn star looks were just an added bonus. A shame most people at this school couldn't look past the spastic movements he made. They were really missing out.

Sadie licked her lips, zooming in on her phone to get a picture of the boy, first his face, his eyes that were like their own brand of brown, too pretty for such an ugly named color, his lips, lips she would soon be able to taste. Then she moved down his body, to his arms, the muscles partially hidden by lacrosse pads and yet still visible, and finally his ass. She just couldn't resist.

Ryan mimicked her position, rapidly taking picture after picture of Lahey's beautiful blue eyes, the strong jawline, the broad shoulders, the perfect biceps. When she was finally finished she slipped her phone back into her back pocket, leaning back on the bleachers and arching her back to crack it.

"So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight we organize. You know the drill. Get our new IDs, paperwork, aliases. I'll work on plausible back stories. Do some research on schools in the area," Sadie murmured, handing Ryan the keys to the Camry. "Pick me up in an hour."

"Aye aye." Ryan saluted, hopping off of the bench and heading towards the car. Sadie made her way into the school, looking for the main office.

"Excuse me?" she started hesitantly, approaching the kind looking woman sitting at the front desk.

"Hi sweetie, can I help you with something?"

"Um yes, I'm here to pick up my cousin? He's on the lacrosse team. But I have no idea which field he's on." She gave a small, embarrassed laugh, smiling at the woman. "I don't go here, I go to the school about ten minutes away?" Sadie tried, remembering passing some kind of school sign on the way over here.

"Oh, Saint Katherine's? That's a lovely private school. I almost sent my kids there myself! It's just so expensive." The woman chuckled, scribbling a signature on some paperwork. Bingo.

"I know, it was a miracle my parents were able to send me!" Sadie nodded, saying everything she knew the woman wanted to hear. "But, they say as long as I'm happy and I'm getting good grades, it's worth it." She resisted the urge to laugh, since this lie was so far from the truth it was actually funny to her. With one parent dead and the other too depressed to even take care of her? Happiness and good grades weren't a huge priority in Sadie's parent's life.

"Ah they are very right. The lacrosse fields are through those big double doors and to the right. Have a nice day!"

Thanking the woman, Sadie made her way out of the office, quickly finding the library, snatching the last computer available. With a quick Google search of Saint Katherine's Private School, Beacon Hills, California, she found the school website no problem.

_Saint Katherine's Prep School, a private academy for the elite._

Yeesh. School uniforms and everything. Oh well. They had a policy, her and Ryan. The first thing they decided on was what they stuck with. No matter what. No overthinking, no second guessing, no take backs. It hadn't failed them yet.

Sadie jotted down a few important facts, schedules, classes and such into her phone, and finished with taking a picture of the school uniform. She checked the clock at the bottom of the computer screen. Still over a half an hour until Ryan was back. She excused herself from the library, making her way back out to the parking lot, surveying the cars remaining. It couldn't be anything too new. That'd just lead to a whole slew of complications. Something stylish, but old…

She came across a ratty looking blue jeep, and tried the handle a few times. Unfortunately, the damn thing wouldn't give. She pouted, letting her eyes drag over the decently kept exterior with a twinge of annoyance. It would have been a sweet ride, but it was clearly in good hands. Good hands that remembered to lock the doors.

Instead, she paced around the parking lot until she found the next oldest car—black, inconspicuous and…unlocked. Sucker.

She climbed in with a wide smile, quickly removing the plastic cover on the steering column and going to work on hotwiring the vehicle. She might've had a pretty face killer acting abilities, but she was still pretty proud of all the other dangerous, precise work she could do with her hands.

After about three minutes, the engine roared to life, and Sadie peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Saint Katherine's.

She parked by the dormitories, making her way towards them. She saw a nerdy looking boy with thick rimmed glasses and zits adorning his face reading a book on a bench in front of the building and sat down next to him, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me? Hi, sorry. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the laundry rooms are?" Sadie gave him her most innocent face, blinking sweetly and offering him a smile. He stuttered a bit, but pointed towards the building next to them, and she shot him another smile, throwing a "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

The doors were all unlocked and Sadie scoffed at the lack of security in this town. But whatever, less work for her. She followed the signs plastered around the lobby, until she found her destination. Washers and dryers lined the walls, and the room was virtually empty, with only one other younger looking girl, emptying her hamper into a washer. Sadie walked over to one of the dryers which had just finished spinning, opening it and surveying the contents. Three male uniforms, some t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and some boxers. Nope.

She tried the one next to it, smiling when she found five girls's uniforms and lots of bras and underwear. She pulled out two of the uniforms, quietly shutting the dryer door and making her way back to her temporary get-away car. She was back in the Beacon Hills High School parking lot with three minutes to spare, the vehicle parked exactly as she found it, and the uniforms folded and stuffed inside her sweatshirt.

Ryan pulled up exactly on time, her own sunglasses on her face, a plastic bag of treats sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," she mocked as Sadie stood up from the bench she was sitting at, climbing into the car.

"Actually, I already went shopping for us." She dug out the uniforms from inside her sweatshirt, tossing one to Ryan, who took it and held it up in front of her as she scrunched her nose.

"A Catholic prep school? _Seriously_?" she looked at Sadie as she tossed the uniform into the back seat, digging into her pocket for something.

"It was the first school that came up." She shrugged, dropping the subject.

"Well, _Sarah Burke_…" Ryan tossed the fake ID at Sadie, who let it drop into her lap as she cocked her head, looking it over. "_Rylee Maclin_ hates Catholic prep school." Ryan flashed her own ID at Sadie, grinning wildly.

"All the more reason we spend so much time at Beacon Hills High." Sadie laughed as Ryan pulled back onto the highway, heading back towards their hotel.

Tomorrow, they struck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So thank you for reading this! It's just something short that Briana and I have been inspired to write. Ryan Moore belongs to Briana, the character in her Isaac/OC story Silhouette. Obviously this story isn't too closely linked to either of our actually fanfictions - there're no werewolves or banshees or anything - but I highly suggest you go read it anyway!**

**We hope you enjoyed it! Let us know what you think!**

**-Brittney and Briana**


End file.
